El diamante del perro
by Lu Lein
Summary: Sandor Cleagane no sabe en qué momento el pajarito se salió de su jaula y se metió en su corazón de piedra, quemándolo como lava. / Oneshots & Drabbles SanSan.
1. Turquesa

**Disclaimer:** A song of ice and fire le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

 **Advertencias:** Los siguientes capítulos pueden contener spoilers tanto de los libros como de la serie. De cualquier manera, yo estaré avisando previamente a la lectura.

 **Summary:** Sandor Cleagane no sabe en qué momento el pajarito se salió de su jaula y se metió en su corazón de piedra, quemándolo como lava. / Oneshots  & Drabbles SanSan.

 **.**

 **El diamante del perro**

 **I. Turquesa**

 **.**

 **E** l perro observó a la niña del vestido turquesa pastel.

El hombre sin lengua se le había quedado viendo y la jovencita no se daba cuenta, hasta que volteó adelante y se detuvo abruptamente. Se trataba de Ser Ilyn Payne, que con su expresión seria y mirada amenazante intentaba asustarla.

No tenía por qué intervenir, no era su problema. No supo por qué motivo se movió de su lugar, hacia ella. Tal vez el recuerdo de un ser violento atemorizando a un inocente, o el llamado de caballero que producía en un hombre al ver a una dama en apuros.

La niña pelirroja dio un paso atrás.

El perro dio un paso adelante. Avanzó hacia Sansa y se colocó tras su espalda.

—¿Tiemblas, niña?

Sí, Sansa tembló al verse sola ante esos dos hombres. Pero sintió el pelaje de Lady bajo su mano cálida. Además, una sensación de protección la invadió.

Ya todo estaría bien. El perro estaba detrás de la palomita.


	2. Los perros no pueden soñar con pájaros

**Disclaimer:** A song of ice and fire le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

 **Summary:** Sandor Cleagane no sabe en qué momento el pajarito se salió de su jaula y se metió en su corazón de piedra, quemándolo como lava. / Oneshots  & Drabbles SanSan.

Gracias a _Lunaazul_ por dejar un bonito comentario :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El diamante del perro**

 **II. Los perros no pueden soñar con pájaros**

* * *

 **H** abían enjaulado al pajarito en cosa de nada.

Cuando empezaron los rumores de la traición de la Mano del Rey, Sandor Cleagane sabía que los Stark no iban a terminar bien en Kings Landing. Y ahora ahí estaban los resultados. Stark muerto, la pequeña sabandija desaparecida y Sansa como rehén.

La observó llorando. No era para menos, la estaban obligando a ver la cabeza decapitada de su propio padre. Contempló que sangraba luego de los golpes de Ser Meryn Trant. La vio intentar empujar al rey Joffrey hacia el vacío. Tenía que detenerla. Si le hacía daño al rey, ella pagaría una deuda muy grande. Y con la muerte de Ned Stark, la huida de su pequeña hermana, su próximo casamiento para con los Lannister y su encierro en Kings Landing era suficiente pago.

No pudo dejarla hundirse más. Ya estaba suficientemente atrapada por el fango que representaban los Lannister.

Sacó un pañuelo y limpió la sangre de sus labios pálidos. Le recomendó cuidar de sí misma y ahorrarse algunos golpes. Tenía una cara bonita y verla siempre con los ojos llorosos no le sentaba bien.

Si la señorita Sansa le perteneciera a él… jamás le haría daño.

Pero él era un perro, y no tenía derecho a soñar con pequeños pajarillos.


	3. No hay hombres para Sansa Stark

**Disclaimer:** A song of ice and fire le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

 **Summary:** Sandor Cleagane no sabe en qué momento el pajarito se salió de su jaula y se metió en su corazón de piedra, quemándolo como lava. / Oneshots  & Drabbles SanSan.

Gracias _Lunaazul_ por dejarme un review en el segundo capítulo y gracias por leer a Sandor y Sansa :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El diamante del perro**

 **III. No hay hombres para Sansa Stark**

* * *

—El príncipe Joffrey es muy dulce.

—Un niño bastante arrogante y amargado, si me lo preguntas, y no es para ti -refunfuñó Cleagane.

— Sir Loras es un gran hombre –soñaba Sansa.

—Un hombre que tampoco es para ti. El tipo ni siquiera es hombre, _Little bird_.

—Lord Baelish se ha mostrado muy amable con Arya y conmigo.

—Espero que no pienses demasiado en él como un hombre de honor, porque el honor lo deja con las mujerzuelas que trabajan en su negocio.

Sansa lo miró de reojo, ceñuda.

—¿Entonces quién es digno de mí, Sir Cleagane?

El perro se quedó callado por un momento.

—¿Sir? –levantó una ceja.

—No soy un Sir. Soy un perro –gruñó malhumorado –Y yo no sé qué hombre sea digno de ti, lo único que sé es que al que se te acerque le sacaré las tripas y le cortaré el cuello.

Sansa sonreía de medio lado. Luego despertó de aquél sueño que le había traído ese lejano recuerdo. Se encontró en su jaula oscura y silente, y sola.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con The Hound sentado a un lado, custodiando la habitación como un perro fiel. La observó ceñudo pero con voz amable le dijo:

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Tengo sed –respondió Sansa con algo de miedo.

En ese momento, Ser Meryn iba transitando por el pasillo y miró a Sansa con dureza. Pasó de ellos y se perdió cuando dio vuelta.

—Vamos a conseguirte agua –Sandor señaló con la cabeza y se levantó. La jovencita Stark lo siguió.

Una comisura de los labios femeninos se elevó al darse cuenta de que la llevaba con él para no dejarla sola. Ninguno de los dos confiaba en Ser Meryn. Se sentía en peligro cuando estaba sola, pero últimamente el perro andaba muy pendiente de ella y casi no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ya no se sentía desprotegida porque tenía un amigo, uno que ladraba y gruñía, pero mejor eso que la soledad.

Estaba feliz de tener a Sandor Cleagane junto a ella en ese castillo del infierno.


	4. Los perros sí pueden soñar con pájaros

**Disclaimer:** A song of ice and fire le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

 **Advertencias:** Los siguientes capítulos pueden contener spoilers tanto de los libros como de la serie. De cualquier manera, yo estaré avisando previamente a la lectura.

 **Palabras:** 439.

Agradecimientos para _Megera123, Suilen De Leon, HardLohve, Nuritxu_ por comentar en el capítulo anterior, ¡gracias! :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El diamante del perro**

 **IV: Los perros sí pueden soñar con pájaros**

* * *

 **Una vez** The Hound tuvo un sueño.

Joffrey se había quedado enamorado profundamente de una joven rubia, se había casado con ella, concediéndole ser su esposa.

Las alas en el pajarillo pelirrojo renacían, feliz de poder ser libre. La dejaron ir sin una media moneda de oro, solo con el sencillo vestido que llevaba puesto y una muñeca vieja; regalo de Ned Stark. A ella poco le importaba largarse pobre. Los cocineros le llenaron un bolso con pan y queso, a escondidas de la reina, y le recomendaron tomar agua del río hirviéndola algunos minutos.

Sir Cleagane no se molestó en renunciar a su puesto, solo salió sencillamente; con armadura y espada en su lugar, y fuera de Kings Landing alcanzaba a la pelirroja a caballo.

—¿Subes? ―Le preguntó con su voz rasposa.

Sansa no se mostró muy convencida. Podía ser una trampa de la Reina o de Joffrey, pero recordó las veces que él la había salvado en secreto, las tantas veces que la protegió de los demás guardias del castillo. Sansa decidió confiar en él. Sonrió como un sol de verano después de un largo y frío invierno. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron como rosas y solo se limitó a asentir tímidamente. Él le extendió una mano para ayudarla a subir detrás de él.

—Voy a Winterfell. ¿A dónde vas tú? ―inquirió con su voz dulce.

—El perro va donde el pajarillo.

—Ya no eres un perro.

Ella tenía razón.

—No, ya no lo soy. Soy Sandor.

—Winterfell le gustará, Sir.

—Lo sé, ya he estado allí antes.

En ese momento se despertó de golpe mientras sus sueños se diluían tristemente. Algún malestar en su pecho le indicaba que Sansa estaba en problemas. Se vistió. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al trono, allí estaba Joffrey furioso y el pajarillo no tardó en llegar al centro del recinto, derramando lágrimas.

¿Por qué mierda cada vez que la veía ella tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja? Le daba coraje, ojalá algún día todo Kings Landing ardiera en el infierno, sobre todo con la familia real dentro.

Intentaron quitarle el vestido, rasgándolo por la parte de arriba. Él luchó por mantenerse en su lugar, al lado del inestable Joffrey. Tyrion Lannister llegó justo un segundo antes de que el perro perdiera de vista su correa, y detuvo aquél indulto. Cleagane sin pensarlo mucho, avanzó con pasos firmes hacia el centro del recinto, se quitó la capa de un jalón y se la colocó sobre los hombros a la palomita. Ella apenas le dirigió la mirada porque estaba muy asustada.

Lamentablemente era otro día normal en Kings Landing.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Cualquier duda, opinión o corrección es bien recibida a través de un review. Tengan un lindo día, bebés.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres._


	5. Rota

**Disclaimer:** A song of ice and fire le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

 **Advertencias:** Los siguientes capítulos pueden contener spoilers tanto de los libros como de la serie. De cualquier manera, yo estaré avisando previamente a la lectura.

 **Notas:** Decidí entregar dos capítulos en este día debido al mucho tiempo que dejé el fic en "stand by". Ojalá les agrade. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, bellas!

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **El diamante del perro.**

 **V. Rota**

* * *

 **E** stá cansado de ver la carita de Sansa magullada. Quiere matar a Ser Meryn, pero sabe que no puede porque se echaría el reino encima, incluso ha intentado encontrarlo solo, pero el maldito siempre va acompañado de su séquito de compañeros a donde quiera que vaya. Y si se echaba el reino en su contra lo matarían, no era que eso le importara, pero sin él Sansa se quedaría sin protección dentro del castillo, totalmente sola en la Fortaleza Roja y eso ni pensarlo.

Sin llamar a la puerta, entró en la habitación oscura de Sansa. La encontró llorando, como siempre. Estaba sentada en la cama y tenía sangre en la nariz y un pómulo hinchado. Miraba al suelo, triste. Sandor pasó directo al baño donde encontró una jarra de agua. Sacó un pañuelo y lo remojó un poco.

—A ver, vamos a limpiar eso, _pajarito_ ―musitó, arrodillándose frente a ella para estar a su altura. Le limpió la sangre con cuidado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando descubrió lo delicado que podía llegar a ser su propio tacto ante una muñeca tan rota como Sansa. Ella no se quejó ni hizo ruido alguno, se dejó curar silenciosamente. Cuando terminó su tarea notó que ella lo observaba con sus ojos rojizos. Sintió su mano delicada y pequeña deslizarse por su mejilla chamuscada, cosa rara, pues siempre había pensado que ella le tenía asco. Sin embargo, ahí tenía a Sansa palpándole la mejilla con suavidad y mirándolo con detenimiento.

―Gracias ―Alcanzó a decir con la mirada al suelo y la voz casi rota. No tiene ningún atisbo de estar bien y Sandor lo sabe.

Solo era un pequeño pajarito lastimado lo que tenía enfrente. Y tenía miedo, porque él no sabía cómo repararla.


	6. Reina y guardián

**Disclaimer:** A song of ice and fire le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

 **Advertencias:** Los siguientes capítulos pueden contener spoilers tanto de los libros como de la serie. De cualquier manera, yo estaré avisando previamente a la lectura. / En esta ocasión el capítulo no trae spoilers, solo un pequeño What if.

* * *

 **El diamante del perro**

 **VI. Reina y guardián.**

* * *

 **E** l estirpe Stark llegó con toda su furia a King's Landing, haciendo público el asesinato de la Reina Regente y su primogénito. Rob; el lobo de Winterfell, abrazó a su hermana Sansa en cuanto la vio. Ella lloró lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad.

Con el pasar de los días se fueron programando las ejecuciones de quienes en algún momento fueron servidores de la familia Lannister. Estaban en el salón de la silla de la mano. Los ayudantes de los Lannister se ponían en filas para ser degollados de manera privada. Shae le advirtió a Sansa que no fuera, pero la pelirroja insistió con ahínco. En cuanto los verdugos levantaron sus espadas para iniciar la dulce muerte, la muchacha de ojos acuosos gritó que se detuvieran.

―Sansa ―Se sorprendió Rob al verla ahí con su largo vestido esmeralda ―, ¿qué haces aquí? No es un lugar para una señorita.

A lo lejos, el perro; arrodillado y con las manos atadas por detrás, levantó el rostro y la observó de forma inexpresiva. Sansa no podía permitir que lo mataran, de alguna manera ruda él siempre la había ayudado. Había sido una especie de guardián entre la oscuridad para ella.

―Él ―Sansa señaló con la barbilla ―, no lo mates.

Rob frunció el ceño, confundido. ― ¿Por qué no? Es el perro Cleagane, tiene que morir.

―No puede ―Negó ella, insistentemente ―, hermano, ese hombre me salvó en varias ocasiones. ―musitó, viendo a Sandor fijamente. Él le dirigió una mirada que decía "¿Qué crees que haces, pajarito?", pero a ella no le importó ―. Permítele conservar su vida, quiero que me sirva, que sea mi guardián.

―Sansa él no es confiable.

―Yo lo conozco. ―Le aseguró con una mirada decidida.

Rob pareció pensárselo un momento y finalmente ordenó que lo quitaran de la fila y lo trasladaran a los calabozos en calidad de "mientras".

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

Sansa estaba terminando de peinar su largo cabello rojizo frente al espejo de su nueva habitación cuando la distrajo el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta. Shae no estaba para abrir porque había salido para conseguirle nuevas horquillas para el pelo, así que ella misma se levantó para abrir. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron más de lo normal cuando comprobó que al frente había un caballero con armadura de plata y el reluciente yelmo con la cara de un perro feroz.

―Tú… —susurró con sorpresa de verlo de pie.

―Yo; su guardián, mi lady. ―Sandor puso una rodilla en el suelo y bajó la cabeza en señal de redención.

Los labios de Sansa sonrieron grácilmente y con su suave mano levantó la barbilla del hombre con cara quemada.

―Pajarito, para ti. ―Lo corrigió con dulzura, dejando a Sandor sorprendido de su amabilidad.

―Deberías detestarme, pajarito.

―No tengo motivos para hacer eso. Ya levántate.

Caminó hacia el peinador de madera y volvió para finalizar su rutina del cabello. Sandor se colocó detrás de ella, contemplándola a través del espejo.

―Te protegeré con mi vida, incluso si hay fuego a tu alrededor, me quedaré siempre.

Ella volteó medio cuerpo para mirarlo a la cara seriamente.

―Por siempre. ―exclamó, tendiéndole la mano ―. Júrale a tu reina que te quedarás por siempre con ella, Cleagane.

―Por siempre me quedaré a su lado, mi Reina. ―prometió mientras tomaba la delicada mano de la pelirroja, sintiendo las yemas cálidas de sus blancos dedos.

Sansa sonrió. Incluso Sandor se permitió elevar una comisura de su labio bueno. Finalmente los tiempos de paz se autoproclamaban en King's Landing con la dinastía Stark reinando. Siempre soñó ese momento, el dejar de ver a Sansa llorar para verla sonreír. Él mismo se encargaría de que nadie borrara esa sonrisa del rostro de su joven reina. Él mismo se encargaría de que su reina no volviera a llorar.

La reina Sansa Stark. La loba regente. Su dulce pajarito.

* * *

 **Se que actualizo cada mil años pero… asdlkfdjf (se pierde la conexión a internet).**

 **Gracias por sus reviews PadmeGreene, Misu Nemi y GuestOct5. También gracias a quienes tienen el fic en favs y follows. Gracias por apoyar el maravilloso mundo del SanSan. Esperemos que en la nueva temporada Sansa y Sandor se encuentren (se persigna).**

* * *

 _Nos leemos_ _ **lu**_ _uuego._


	7. Nadie

**A song of ice and fire** le pertenece a George R.R. Martin. **Game of thrones** a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Los siguientes capítulos pueden contener spoilers tanto de los libros como de la serie. De cualquier manera, yo estaré avisando previamente a la lectura.

* * *

 **El diamante del perro**

 **VII. Nadie**

* * *

 **E** scuchó en el viento que al fin una peliroja reinaba en el norte. El destino y el transitar por el mundo podrido le había hecho olvidar su tacto. Quería recordar lo que era acariciar su mejilla suave y magullada. Quería curarla una vez más, pues fue el único instante en que Sansa Stark le permitía acercarse. Pero no. Estaba bien así. Los golpes y las humillaciones ya no abrazaban a la joven Stark.

Finalmente la loba había llegado al norte, donde su hábitat de vientos de invierno le congelaban el corazón. Siempre le dijo en las curaciones que sus sueños de princesas eran solo eso, "sueños". Sus ojos se destruyeron en lágrimas con la primer golpiza que le mandó Joffrey. Pequeño animal rastrero. Le daba mucho gusto saber que ahora estaba muerto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo justo ahora, Little bird? —preguntó a la fogata. Maldita nieve, se le estaba congelando el trasero. Le tocaba la guardia y Dondarrion roncaba como si la trajera contra Sandor.

—¿Quién es "little bird"? —Jon estaba acostado pero despierto, tomando desprevenido a Sandor.

—Nadie. —Desvió la mirada a otra parte.

—Parece ser alguien que te importa.

Sandor no dijo nada. Jon alzó la mirada al cielo nocturno. La luna plateada gobernaba en lo alto de la oscuridad.

—Extraño a mi hermana. —susurró Jon más para sí mismo, viendo las estrellas distraídamente.

"Yo también la extraño", pensó el perro en silencio con una diminuta sonrisa nostálgica.


	8. Un perro leal

**A song of ice and fire** le pertenece a George R.R. Martin. **Game of thrones** a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **El diamante del perro**

 **VIII. Un perro leal**

* * *

— **P** uedes pasarlo. —Ordenó Sansa. De repente en el recinto apareció un hombre alto escoltado por varios guardias. Estaba encadenado, con pesados grilletes en las muñecas. Sansa lo observó a lo lejos sin alguna emoción aparente. Sandor en cambio abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido de verla después de tanto tiempo. Estaba tan cambiada. Era más hermosa y su cabello se había vuelto más largo. Su rostro se había afilado y sus labios estaban más gruesos. Ya no había ahí una niña que creía en cuentos de hadas, en su lugar estaba una joven mujer de cara inexpresiva y ojos fríos como la nieve.

—Ya no eres little bird, eh. —musitó, contemplándola como si fuera una obra de arte indescifrable.

—No, ya no. —Hizo una pausa —. Lady Stark.

—Lady Stark. —Asintió, enterándose de su nuevo nombre.

—Veo que te dejaste encadenar —dijo Sansa con una ceja enarcada.

—De otra manera no me dejarían verla… Lady Stark.

—¿Para qué querías verme?

—No creo que sea respetuoso decirlo frente a tus hombres.

—¡Cállese! —Dos guardias le golpearon en el estómago, pero él no decayó. Sansa hizo una sonrisita divertida, pero casi al instante la hizo desaparecer.

—Déjenos solos. —Los guardias replicaron enseguida —. Confíen en mí. Él… —Lo observó desde su posición —, no me hará daño.

Indecisos, los guardias comenzaron a salir del salón. Aun encadenado, Sandor avanzó hasta ponerse frente a la larga mesa de madera donde Sansa estaba detrás, vestida toda de negro.

—Finalmente llegaste a Winterfell. —exclamó el perro.

—No fue un camino fácil, pero sí.

—Escuché que te casaste con ese marica de Bolton.

—Sí. Afortunadamente mi esposo ya está muerto.

—¿Por eso vistes de negro?

—Es más bien un luto personal que algo para los Bolton.

—Tuviste una noche de bodas. —Sansa no identificó si era afirmación o pregunta. De todos modos ambos se sintieron incómodos ante ello.

—No exactamente.

Sandor frunció el ceño, interpretando las palabras de Sansa.

—¿Él fue… bueno contigo? —Sandor la observó fijamente, sintiendo un odio nacer entre sus manos.

Sansa desvió la mirada a un lado, luchando por mantener su porte inexpresivo.

—En lo absoluto. —contestó con firmeza, sujetándose las manos por debajo de la mesa.

—Entonces desearía haberlo matado yo, lentamente.

—Su muerte era única y especialmente mi responsabilidad, y créeme que me encargué bien de esa tarea.

No dijeron nada por algunos minutos. Sandor se sentó en el suelo frente a Sansa, las cadenas se escucharon ruidosamente. Elevó su rostro para ver a Sansa en el estrado. Se veía alta e inalcanzable.

—Si yo hubiera sido el primero, habría sido gentil.

—No te creo. No creo en nadie.

—Cuando decidas volver a intentarlo, yo…

—Yo no voy a intentar nada otra vez, Cleagane. —Era la primera vez que lo llamaba sin el respeto del "Ser Cleagane" —. Yo no quiero ser de nadie nunca más.

—Eres una reina ahora y está bien que no seas de nadie. Es lo que quieres, mi Reina, yo haré que así sea. Te mantendré a salvo. Pero no olvides algo.

—¿Qué?

—Que por el contrario, yo sí quiero ser de alguien. De usted. Yo; Sandor Cleagane, siempre seré suyo.

Los ojos de Sansa lo miraban como si fueran un par de lanzas afiladas.

—Ya veremos qué tan leal puede ser un sabueso. —declaró con un timbre de hostilidad.

Sandor no la culpaba. La fortaleza roja (y sin saberlo los Bolton también) la habían hecho así. No importaba, si Sansa quería lealtad la tendría.


	9. Siempre serás mía

**A song of ice and fire** le pertenece a George R.R. Martin. **Game of thrones** a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **El diamante del perro**

 **IX. Siempre serás mía**

* * *

 **A** unque te alejes, aunque apartes la mirada cada que te encuentras con la mía, aunque evites que estemos solos en alguna habitación, aunque te escondas bajo el brazo de Jon, aunque Arya me amenace con su daga para que te deje de mirar, tú lo sabes Sansa Stark, siempre serás mía.

Te encuentro en cada pasillo y te haces la ocupada, te hablo para platicar de lo que sea y te vas sin decir nada, te refugias bajo el árbol corazón con tu hermano lisiado. Aun si huyes, Sansa Stark, tú lo sabes, siempre serás mía.

—Suficiente de jueguitos. —La sujeto del brazo cuando la encuentro en el septo.

—No deberías estar aquí. —Tu voz firme y tus ojos frívolos me amenazan como un lobo arisco, salvaje y herido.

—Y usted no debería ignorarme todo el tiempo, Lady Stark.

—Suéltame, es una orden. —La suelto pero aun la miro entre la luz titilante de las velas y antorchas.

—No habrías pasado lo de Bolton si hubieras huido conmigo. Te dije que te mantendría a salvo.

—¡¿Quién te ha contado?! —Se escandaliza. Cualquier tema que contenga la palabra Bolton logra sacarla de sus casillas.

—Bran. —respondo con obviedad. El niño raro me cae bien.

—¡Bran! —grita enojada.

—Sabes que yo te habría protegido. Lo hago ahora.

Sansa se queda observando mi rostro como si lo analizara.

—Solo por que eres desertor de los Lannister.

—Tú sabes que no es eso. —dije convencido. Intento tomarla de la mano pero -como si mi tacto la quemara- se deslinda de mí con rapidez y molestia.

—Ve a tu lugar, Clegane.

—Estoy en mi lugar, al lado de mi Reina.

Ella comienza a caminar para la salida, esquivándome. Está molesta, lo sé. Jon no está y ordenó que yo la cuidara en su ausencia.

—Siempre serás mía, little bird. —susurro en voz baja, como cansado de lidiar con esta insufrible mujer que me tiene confundido todo el tiempo.

—¿Dijiste algo, Cleagane? —Ella me vio con una ceja levantada.

—Dije que tengo hambre, Lady Stark.

—Sí. Eso debí escuchar.

Si Sansa no fuera Reina del Norte, no estuviera en este maldito lugar helado y no fuera hermana de Jon, entonces créanme, le daría un tremendo polvo.

—Estás mirándome demasiado. —Se quejó molesta, caminando por el pasillo, viéndome de reojo.

Yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco con fastidio. Esta reina es imposible. Demonios, sí, lo acepto… me la estaba imaginando.


End file.
